You're Mine
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Prompt: spencer invites andrew over for dinner since he helped her with the yard... But what andrew doesn't know is that toby is joining in for dinner also... (Awkward tensions between protective toby and Andrew during dinner) *Not my favorite, but it's been a little stressful* (Feel free to send prompts and request, I'll do better lol)


"Spencer!"

"Toby! Hey!" she greets back with a hug and kiss. "How was the job? I missed you," she places another chaste kiss to his lips and smiles. "It was great, but I missed you so much. Want to do dinner tonight? I can tell you all about it," suggests Toby. "I would love that, but I'm making dinner for Andrew. He helped with the yard while you were away because my mom's been weird about the whole crime scene thing. What about tomorrow?" questions Spencer missing the semi-dark look that crosses Toby's face. "I really want to tonight. Maybe I can come early, help with dinner, and all THREE of us can eat and chat TOGETHER," he emphasizes. Spencer thinks it over, "You know that's not a bad idea. Okay I told him 7p and I will start at 5p so come around that time and everything should go smoothly. I love you and I will see you later," she says with a quick kiss and a goodbye.

Going in, he was thinking that this is the end to 'The Carpenter' and the beginning for him. It was time to make his move while Toby was away, but little did he know...

"Hey Andrew! Come in. This is my boyfriend Toby, Toby this is my friend Andrew," introduces Spencer as she runs back to the kitchen to check on the food. "Pleasure. So you're the carpenter? Heard a lot about you," smirks Andrew as he extends his hand. Toby narrows his eyes, but accepts the hand shake with his grip a little tighter than normal. "Pleasures all mine Austin was it?"

"It's Andrew." Spencer reenters the room to announce dinner is ready and asks Toby to set the table. About 15 minutes later, they all sit down for dinner in awkward silence. "So, baby. How did the job go?" asks Spencer breaking the silence. "It was good. I got so much done and a great commission," explains Toby as he dives into detail about the project. Andrew sits, just observing the couple as they interact. "So what exactly do you do? I mean you dropped out of school, did homeschooling because no one wanted to be around you, and now you what plant flowers for a living?" smirks Andrew as both Spencer and Toby cease their conversation and turn to him. Spencer stares with wide eyes and gaped mouth. "Andrew! Why would you say that? What is wrong with you?" Toby just stares at him deathly with narrowed eyes and clenched jaw, "You know what ASSHOLE? I unlike you know right from wrong and though I took a different route then you ivy league types makes me no different than you. I may have had some dark times, but understand one thing PREPPY! Spencer is my girlfriend and NOT yours. She is mine and we love each other and I'm not going anywhere. So get it out of your head right now, if you have the slightest amount of hope for you and her. I'm a nice guy, but I can be your worst nightmare. Try me if you want to okay?" seethes Toby as he finishes his rant and takes a seat. Finally finding her voice, Spencer speaks up, "Andrew, I think you should leave. I don't know where you got the slightest idea that I liked you in that way, but you are sadly mistaking. I don't see you that way, you're a friend and that's all. I'm with Toby, I love Toby, and that's that," reasons Spencer as she calmly addresses him. "So, that whole thing that went down while you guys were "on a break" didn't mean anything. I just got the wrong idea when we were basically nude together? That all meant nothing at all? I bet you didn't even tell him that even happened, huh? That you were being a whore behind his back while he was God knows where doing whatever the hell that made you break up in the first place," scoffs Andrew as he stands face to face with a standing Spencer. Toby jumps up and stands between the two, "Shut the hell up. Yeah we have been through our rough patches, but she also told me what the fuck happened. And you know what we are still together, we are still in love. Nothing changes the fact that every time I go to a job out of town, you think it gives you an in. But it doesn't you idiot, nothing gives an in. And call her out of her name again and you answer to me, got it." Andrew smirks, "Bitch. Tramp. Who-." _CLACK. _Andrew hits the floor with an angry Toby over his body. "Get. The Fuck. Out." He scrabbles up and leaves the house. "Toby, I'm so sorry. I didn't, I-i-i. S-s-sorry," sobbed Spencer as Toby pulls her into a tight hug and lingering kiss. "You're mine! Always and forever!" Spencer nods. "Always and forever yours. I love you," she kisses him again with so much love and passion. "I love you too."


End file.
